


On A Clear Night

by xx_Katastrophe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions (Kind Of), Mentioned Emilie Agreste, deep late night talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie find themselves awake at ungodly hours of the night. The clear night sky leads to interpersonal clarity.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	On A Clear Night

Nathalie slowly opened her eyes, grumbling a little as she sat up in bed. It felt like she had slept for an eternity… but was sorely disappointed when she glanced over to her alarm clock. Taking that nap was a bad idea after all. It was 2:36 am and she was wide awake. Perhaps a walk around the Agreste mansion, as well as some water.would put her to sleep. Not bothering to put on her glasses, she gets out of bed and shuffles over to put on her slippers. The cold tile floor of the mansion would surely freeze her if she were to forget them. After her slippers were on, she quietly exited her bedroom. Such a large mansion felt even more eerie at night, as she looked around. Down one end of the hall was Gabriel’s bedroom, and at the other end, Adrien’s room. Thankfully, she seemed to be the only one awake. She approaches the large staircase, illuminated by the moonlight beaming in through the large windows, and proceeds to walk down. She held onto the handrail tighter than usual, for she couldn’t see well without her glasses, especially not in the dark. As she stepped off the last step, she headed towards the kitchen, to get a glass of water. 

Stepping into the kitchen, she realized just how few times she’s been in here. If anyone was getting her water or food, it was the butler or chef, or even Gabriel himself on the rare occasion… As she thought about where she would find glassware, she wandered over towards the cabinets, and began her search for a glass. Once she found one, she carefully set it on the counter, and searched for a pitcher of water in the refrigerator. She picked the glass up from the counter, and carefully poured herself some water. Of course, it was imported water all the way from Iceland, as Gabriel Agreste insisted he wouldn't take his water any other way. She adored and cared for him deeply, but sometimes his tastes were ridiculous and “extra” as Adrien and his friends would say. She took a gentle sip of the water, as she went to look out the kitchen window. The stars were out and they certainly looked beautiful… well, what she could see of them without her glasses, anyway. 

“Nathalie? Is that you?” She heard from just a few feet away. She felt her defense mechanisms kick in as she turned her head to see who was seeking her attention. Thank god it was just Gabriel, because she was about to fight if an intruder somehow managed to get past the gates and into the mansion. She audibly breathed a sigh of relief as she walked towards him. 

“Mister Agreste, you scared me. I almost punched you.” She said flatly as her stance relaxed. 

He approached her, and said in a low tone, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to scare you. What are you doing?” 

“I could ask you the same thing, sir.” 

He pursed his lips, slightly embarrassed as she pointed out his hypocrisy. “I’ve been awake all this time… working.” 

“That’s a lie… you said you finished drawing out all of your designs for your line just this afternoon.” She pointed out as she finished off her water, and walked towards the refrigerator to pour herself a second glass. Gabriel decided he’d like some too, as he fetched his own glass to drink from. 

“...I was… making revisions.” He said, as he was pouring himself some water, before putting the pitcher back in the refrigerator. Nathalie raised an eyebrow. 

“And it couldn’t wait until the morning?” 

“Of course not, Nathalie. When inspiration hits, it must be penned immediately.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest, as she set down her glass on the counter. She wasn’t buying it. “Right… And you’re absolutely certain that’s the real reason why you’re awake at this hour?” 

Instead of answering, he posed a question back at her, “Well, how come you’re awake so late?” 

“You were there, remember? I was feeling rather unwell, and you insisted that I take a nap, which I did. I ate supper, not entirely better, and then went back to bed. When I tried to go to bed for the night, I only slept for a few hours… At least I feel much better.” She sighed, sounding slightly irritated. At least she’ll have coffee to power through the day tomorrow. 

“Ah… yes. I do remember that.” He never forgot in the first place, but was only saying that in a vain attempt to play dumb. She was having a particularly bad dizzy spell, that just wouldn’t go away. He escorted her to her room, and made sure she got to bed. She must have changed her clothes at some point, as she was wearing her pajamas as opposed to her normal attire. After he sent her to bed, he felt terribly guilty. While these spells were occurring less often, they were more intense. This one was the worst one yet. Even though he fixed the peacock miraculous, she wasn’t getting any better. Every time she felt sick, he was concerned that she may end up coughing herself to death, her blood pressure dropping too low, or worse… “This is all my fault.” He says to her. 

“What?” 

“You’re awake right now because of what I’ve done to you. I can’t even sleep right because of what I’ve done....” 

“Gabriel, what are you talking about?” 

He put his hands on his face. “Nathalie, I’ve been worried about you. That was the worst dizzy spell I’ve seen you have. I should have been more firm with you about not using that miraculous.” He mumbled himself as he rubbed his temples. 

Nathalie was rather surprised by his confession, and after sipping her water, she placed her glass down on the counter and gently grabbed his wrists. “I’m flattered that you’re concerned, but really… it’s not a big deal.” 

“But it is a big deal. I can’t lose you.” He mumbled. Suddenly, she found herself being drawn closer to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder… and he would feel her arms wrapped around him and holding him. 

“Gabriel, you know I would never leave you. I care very much about Adrien… and you. We’ve been through so much together… I cannot and will not just abandon you like that.” 

“That isn’t what I meant Nathalie. I do not want you to end up like Emilie.” He whispered to her. She felt him squeeze her a bit tighter. “I care about you too much.” 

“You really don’t need to worry so much… The peacock miraculous was fixed. I’m not getting any sicker.” 

“But you’re not getting any better. Your dizzy spells are occurring less frequently, but they’re lasting longer and are more severe. I’ve got to find a way to make you better… There has to be some spell to reverse your illness.” 

“When I said that I would do anything for you, Gabriel, I meant it. If this is how I am meant to live… then so be it.” 

He was surprised by just how she accepted her affliction like it was nothing. “I don’t understand. Why do you do this to yourself?” 

“Because if this is the price to pay for you and Adrien’s happiness, then I can deal with it.” She muttered. 

“Nathalie, you’re being crazy… Do you hear yourself? What makes you think that it makes me, or Adrien, happy to see you like this?” 

“I know what your wish will do. I will die, and Emilie will be back. I’ve already accepted that.” She felt him tense up in her arms, and her response was to hold him tighter. “Gabriel…? What’s wrong…?” 

He couldn’t even respond. Is that what would happen? He would lose her, just to have his wife back? Of course he wanted Emilie back, but at the cost of Nathalie? He wasn’t so sure if it was worth it anymore. And how was she okay with the assumed certainty her life would end? He felt irked by her acceptance of death so willingly. He held her closer to him, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe his mind, and hers. “How are you just okay with that fact?” 

“Because I’m okay with self sacrifice for your happiness. That’s what happens when you love someone with all your heart- you want to see them happy, even if that means paying a price or having to let them go to someone else.” 

Hearing her say the word, “love”, something clicked within his brain. How could someone like her- so poised, dedicated and hardworking, love someone like him? He was a mess, and a failure- he failed to get his wife to stop using a broken magical jewel, and currently failing at being the father he wants to be to his son. He brooded in his own anguish for so long, and couldn’t figure out how to move past it. That’s why Emilie needed to come back- to be a better parent to Adrien, to help him feel like less of a failure. But Nathalie took care of his son, and him so well and Adrien seemed to love her, not as a replacement for Emilie like he feared- but as for Nathalie. She was causing him to second guess what was the point of being Hawkmoth- and his feelings. 

“Nathalie. Are you saying that you love me?” 

“Yes Gabriel, I love you- more than you probably realize. I tried not to, but I couldn’t help it… I’m really sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“Because I shouldn’t have let my feelings get in the way of this. I just made things weird and more complicated to get--” 

Of course, he hadn’t realized- the reason he doesn’t want to lose her, the lighter than air feeling he would get when she spoke his name- not sir. The admiration he had for her with how she and Adrien interact. “Do you honestly think that if I didn’t feel the same way, I wouldn’t be worried sick about you? That I would let you hug me? That I would drop what could have been our two chances at getting the miraculous to make sure you were okay? It’s hard not to fall for a woman who’s so loyal to you- who’s always there for you, no matter how much of a failure and an idiot you may be.”

Nathalie looked shocked-- he was reciprocating her love? She swallowed dryly. “Well… what are you going to do now?”

A good question- what  _ was _ he going to do now? Could he just stop? Or maybe change his end goal? “I… I don’t know,” was his response. He was scared of what may come if he stops. Would Emilie come back and kick his butt for not keeping his promise, or would she be okay with being let go? He was more worried about what Emilie would think of this. 

Nathalie sighed softly. Of course, she couldn’t force him to stop. She didn’t plan on making him stop either… but she wanted to say something to him. Though she didn’t have the confidence to speak her mind- she couldn’t tell him to just let go of Emilie, as that woman had a way to charm people into doing her bidding. Not Nathalie though- she saw right through what the other woman was doing, though silenced by threats. She figured it wasn’t worth speaking up, so she remained silent through the years. “I understand, sir. Let’s just go back to bed, and speak about this in the morning.” 

“Wait, may I come with you? It’s been so long since I’ve had someone by my side and I--” Gabriel pleaded. He was lonely, and he was never alone with her.

She raised a brow- an odd request, but she wouldn’t mind the company. She took pity on him for his reasoning. “Of course... If that’s what you want.” 

They filled up their water glasses one last time, before quietly exiting the kitchen, and retreating to the bedroom where Nathalie stayed. She kicked her slippers off and laid down in the queen sized bed. Gabriel did the same, laying next to her and removing his glasses. He placed them on the small table to his left. He can’t recall ever setting foot in this room when it was fully furnished at any point of time living here- there were many rooms he hadn’t set foot in, and of course, hers was one of them. Much like how she kept her desk and her work, the room was also very tidy. In the corner sat a vanity, with a few cosmetic items strewn about, and then a dresser next to that. He turned on his side, and the first thing in his line of sight was her. She was facing towards him, her form being bathed in the moonlight and stars from the window behind her. She had already seemed to be dozing off again, and he watched her shoulders rise and fall slowly. 

He was tired- but couldn’t find himself able to sleep. His thoughts were swirling around in his brain and effectively knocking any thoughts of sleeping out of the way for now. He didn’t know what to do. She had triggered a moment of clarity within him earlier- he knew he loved Nathalie… but he was still worried about letting Emilie go. He was very worried about what Adrien would think if the truth got out. While he was laying there, miring in his own headspace, he noticed that her hands were close to him. He delicately clasped her hands in his, and he swore she had smiled a little out of instinct. They had drifted closer together, and the closer they became, the more comforted they felt. Her presence made him feel safe, as he made her feel. As Gabriel took the time to gaze out the window and into the clear night sky, his eyelids were starting to become heavier. The burdens of his mind were melting away, as Nathalie had curled up to him in her sleep. It comforted him to know that she was okay right now, and that if she were to suddenly fall ill from the miraculous, he’d be there to care for her. 

He squeezed her hands gently, and was surprised to have gotten a weaker, more tired squeeze in return. That signified that he could allow himself to rest. He settled himself closer to her, the two of them laying in the middle of the bed together now. His eyes slowly fell shut as he drifted off into a pleasant dream. While he would sleep on his thoughts now; in the morning, he hoped to wake up with a sense of clarity for the future.


End file.
